Family
by K-RO
Summary: SasuNaru; Tú eres todo lo que tengo, mi familia y mi mundo entero. No me hace falta nada, solo si estoy contigo.
1. Capítulo I

_**Pairing: **__Sasu-Naru_

_**Category: **__Slash/Yaoi, AU, Angs, Drama, Romance, Lemon, S__hota __Incest [?] y un increíble OoC._

_**Raiting: **__M_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**__ Este Fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro_

_**Summary: **__Tu eres todo lo que tengo, mi familia y mi mundo entero… no me hace falta nada, solo si estoy contigo._

_

* * *

-  
_

**Family**

**By K-RO**

**Capítulo I**

—

—

_Cuando llegó al lugar del accidente, supo que ya nada había por hacer._

—_Aquí Uchiha —Habló por radio—. Necesito una ambulancia en la autopista 51. Un coche se ha estrellado contra el muro de contención y ha caído. No parece haber sobrevivientes._

_El recién egresado de la academia Uchiha Sasuke, cortó la comunicación y paseó su mirada oscura sobre la enorme cantidad de sangre que bañaba los alrededores y empezaba a deslavarse con la lluvia, el olor a oxido le daba nauseas mientras verificaba los daños._

_Un hombre y una mujer en los asientos delanteros; la muerte fue prácticamente instantánea en ambos._

_Mientras esperaba la ambulancia que había pedido. Reconstruyó los hechos; la curva tan cerrada y la autopista mojada habían obligado al conductor a dar una vuelta brusca. Podía ver el punto dónde había perdido el control del vehículo y finalmente, roto la barrera y caído, un árbol había detenido el brusco movimiento._

_Sobre el sonido de la lluvia creyó escuchar el sonido de llanto._

— _¿Un bebé?_

_En el asiento trasero; fuertemente afianzado en su asiento para coche; rodeado de cristales rotos y empapado en sangre; un bebé berreaba, hambriento y asustado._

_Sasuke rápidamente forzó la puerta trasera y revisó al niño; las únicas heridas aparentemente eran las de su rostro; estaba sin duda adolorido por la ruda sacudida, su piel comenzaba a ponerse fría y su voz iba perdiendo fuerza por el constante llanto ya sin lagrimas, pero no parecía presentar nada de mayor gravedad._

_Buscó alguna maleta donde buscarle ropa seca, encontrándola debajo del asiento; lo cambió con torpeza; no tenía experiencia para nada en niños; pero necesitaba con urgencia buscarse un lugar donde el infante estuviera seguro y recuperara su calor._

_Debajo de la camisetita mojada por sus lágrimas y su sangre, Sasuke encontró un pendiente azul brillante, y en su muñequita pequeña, una pulsera de oro con su nombre._

— _De modo que así te llamas. Ven aquí bebé, yo te cuidaré._

—

**~O~**

Uchiha Sasuke; Capitán del cuerpo de policía militar en la ciudad de Konoha. Terminaba de guardar sus últimos reportes en su computadora portátil, cerrando el aparato, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus largas extremidades, terminó los últimos tragos del frio café que llevaba bebiendo todo el día.

Su turno había terminado hacia un mínimo de tres horas, pero se había quedado haciendo un poco de trabajo extra. Necesitaba tener todo listo para su próxima solicitud de ascenso.

Aún a pesar de que casi toda su familia era parte del cuerpo policiaco, Sasuke no quería usar eso como una ventaja en su ascendente carrera.

—Eh, Sasuke-Kun.

El tímido llamado lo hizo suspirar bajo. Haruno Sakura; de todos los recién egresados de la academia, era la mejor alumna de su promoción; amable, inteligente y muy bella; con un largo y lacio cabello color rosa y unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, labios delgados y piel blanca. Firme en sus convicciones y de carácter fuerte; en realidad esperaba mucho de ella.

Pero si no dejaba de acosarlo, realmente pediría su traslado a otro cuartel.

— ¿Si, Sakura?

— ¿Tiene algún compromiso, este fin de semana? Porque si no es así, resulta que tengo unos boletos para…

Sasuke suspiró, ahora audiblemente, haciendo que la sonrisa en ella comenzara a morir en sus labios. No era la primera chica de la división que le invitaba a salir; las experiencias previas iban desde torpes intentos hasta descaradas insinuaciones, y al igual que todas antes de Sakura, iba a rechazarla.

—Lo siento, Sakura, ya tengo planes.

— ¿Y, se puede saber qué clase de planes? —Incapaz de darse por vencida, Sakura preguntó casi desesperada.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su reloj de pulsera. La muchacha era insistente. Sakura llevaba ya diez minutos de retraso para iniciar su turno, pero todo indicaba que ese era un plan de "O todo o nada", así que se resignó a arrancar de cuajo cualquier esperanza infundada que se hubiera podido hacer.

—Tengo intención de llevar a mi hijo al parque acuático.

**~O~**

Después de las lagrimas, el brusco movimiento para intentar ocultarlas y un inaudible _Lo siento. Me voy, llegó tarde._ Guardó su computadora portátil y se despidió de los novatos que aún quedaban, saliendo rápidamente.

Caminando por los pasillos de la estación, miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera, tal vez si se daba prisa, podría llegar a tiempo para cenar con Naruto; últimamente no le alcanzaba mucho el tiempo para poder verlo.

Sabía que él no se lo reprocharía; el pequeño y dulce muchacho sabía lo ocupado que se encontraba, intentando demostrarle a su estricto y poco flexible padre que no estaba por debajo de su hermano mayor y que podía desempeñarse tan bien como él.

—Otōto —Itachi le llamó, cruzándose en su camino, impidiéndole el paso—. Quiero hablar contigo.

"¿Siempre tienen que hacerse las cosas como tú dices, verdad?" Sasuke pensó, molesto.

Entraron en la oficina de conferencias, que en ese momento se encontraba desocupada. Itachi se sentó, ocupando la cabecera de la mesa, Sasuke se quedó de pie, quería acabar lo antes posible y marcharse a casa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

El menor de los hermanos no contestó de inmediato; intentando descubrir algún motivo oculto detrás de la pregunta casual; al no encontrarlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Itachi se rió con burla al ver la poca intención de su hermano a contestar, así que continúo.

—Tan sociable como siempre, hermanito. Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-Kun? ¿No está molesto contigo por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo?

Sasuke estrechó sus ojos oscuros, molesto.

—Naruto no es tu asunto, _Aniki_.

Itachi olvidó la sonrisa de burla, para dejar que la preocupación por su hermano pequeño tomara lugar.

—No necesitas esforzarte tanto, Sasuke. Nuestro padre…

—Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme, me voy.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Cuando llego a su automóvil se tomó un minuto para destensar los musculos y respirar hondo.

No era la culpa de Itachi después de todo; que su padre pensara que Sasuke era un bueno para nada y dedicara toda su atención desde siempre en su talentoso hijo mayor.

Las cosas incluso se pusieron peores con la llegada de Naruto.

—_Ese niño no tiene nada que ver con nuestra familia, Sasuke. Devuélvelo o encuentra quien se haga cargo de él._

—_No es un cachorrito abandonado, padre._

—_Precisamente por eso, tú no tienes nada que hacer con un niño._

Al final, Uchiha Fugaku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la presencia del niño rubio; ya que Sasuke contaba con el apoyo de su madre y su hermano; y también el de Shisui y el de Obito.

Naruto seguía siendo, a la fecha, un tema espinoso en su familia.

Golpeando el volante con frustración, Sasuke encendió el vehículo y se marcho del estacionamiento

**~O~**

—Estoy en casa —Saludó con voz cansada.

—Ah, Sasuke. Bienvenido.

Un niño rubio, delgado y bajito para sus catorce años; salió de la cocina; armado con una cuchara y un delantal azul. Dando brinquitos, sonriendo como el sol; se abalanzo sobre el mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla como bienvenida.

Sasuke atrapó ese cuerpecito cálido, tomándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos; aspirando el aroma a bosque y paz que desprendía su querido Naruto.

El chiquillo había sido su luz desde que lo había visto por primera vez, enamorándose de esos ojos azules y profundos.

El rubio se rió, retorciéndose en el abrazo; soltándose del mayor y yendo de nuevo a la cocina; el olor a ramen casero inundando el ambiente.

— ¿Ramen de nuevo, Naruto?

—Cállate —Replicó el chiquillo, haciendo un puchero encantador—. Si no estás aquí para hacer otra cosa, no tienes derecho a opinar.

Sasuke se permitió una risa ahogada, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el uniforme e iba a darse una ducha.

Se vistió con unos pantalones flojos, y con una toalla frotando su pelo mojado, se dio tiempo para mirar el retrato encima de su mesita de noche; Naruto y él, la primera vez que lo llevo a esa casa en calidad de su hijo. Poco después de que lo encontró en aquel automóvil hecho pedazos.

**~O~**

_No lo había soltado en todo el rato que duró la espera de la ambulancia, poco a poco el llanto había cedido y ahora solamente hipaba nervioso de ser cargado en aquellos brazos inexpertos y aquel rostro extraño._

—_Shhh, Bebé. Estoy aquí._

_Cuando la ambulancia llegó; después de evaluar al pequeño bebé que se había dormido en los brazos del moreno, curaron las heridas de su rostro, que requirieron de algunos puntos de sutura. Llevándose tanto a la criatura, como a los cuerpos de sus padres._

_Más tarde, cuando el eterno papeleo llego a su final; Sasuke decidió averiguar qué sucedería con ese pequeño._

_Anko; la trabajadora social del cuartel de policía; revisó sus investigaciones, y pesarosa, negó con la cabeza._

— _Identificaciones falsas; sin tarjetas, solo dinero en efectivo; el coche era rentado. Se ha hecho lo posible por localizar algún familiar, pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Esos dos huían de algo, sin duda._

— _¿Qué le pasará al niño?_

_Anko suspiró. En ese caso, no había mucho que hacer._

—_Será llevado a un hogar de crianza, de momento. Si no encontramos nada, será dado en adopción._

_Sasuke no pudo apartar la mirada de aquel bultito dormido. Tomó una decisión._

—_Yo lo haré._

**~O~**

Los temores de Anko se hicieron realidad; dos semanas completas de búsqueda exhaustiva no arrojaron absolutamente nada. Al cabo, Naruto; pues tal era el nombre escrito en la diminuta pulsera; fue dado en adopción y acogido por el joven Sasuke; que a pesar de recién haber conseguido la mayoría de edad; el peso de la familia Uchiha fue suficiente para acelerar el trámite de adopción.

De esta forma; Uchiha Sasuke se convirtió en el padre de Uchiha Naruto.

Decenas de retratos adornaban las paredes, en todos y cada uno aparecía Naruto en cada fase de su desarrollo, la historia del rubio contada en imágenes, hasta convertirse en el excelente muchacho que era actualmente. La verdad es que él no se había dedicado a educarlo de cierta forma, Naruto era ya de naturaleza generosa y sensible; alegre y espontanea.

—Sasuke, la cena esta lista —La voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El moreno se alzó y se preparó para otra noche de ramen; sin saber que la línea de pensamiento del pequeño Naruto no se despegaba demasiado de la suya propia.

Siempre había sabido que era adoptado; ser el único rubio en una familia donde todos son de ojos negros y cabello oscuro traía algunas preguntas consigo. Además; jamás fue la intención de Sasuke ocultarle su verdadero origen.

Sasuke había sido para él; padre y madre al mismo tiempo. Se las arregló con los alfileres y los pañales. Llevaba a Naruto a los toboganes y el parque de diversiones. Sin embargo Naruto siempre lo llamo Sasuke. _Papá _era demasiado general. Sasuke era diferente. Los otros papás llegaban y las mamás les servían la cena en la mesa. Sasuke llegaba por las noches y le enseñaba a Naruto a cocinar mientras él también aprendía. Iba a las juntas de padres y maestros y a las citas médicas. Llamarlo _papá _no habría sido lo correcto. El era Sasuke. Lo era todo

Con el transcurso de los años, Naruto entendió todo lo que su padre había sacrificado en pos de tenerlo con él. Era patente la tensión que había cada vez que ambos pisaban la casa principal de los Uchiha; cada vez que se encontraba delante de _Fugaku-Sama, _esos ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes, tan helados que parecían penetrarlo con dureza, viendo mas allá algo que el propio Naruto no era capaz de descifrar.

Ser la causa del constante roce entre padre e hijo traía una gran carga de consciencia al pequeño rubio.

Naruto se había esforzado por ser alguien de quien Sasuke pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Era el mejor de su clase y constantemente participaba en actividades deportivas; tenía en la chimenea varios reconocimientos y trofeos que había ganado con el paso de los años.

Todo su trabajo, todo su empeño; Por esa persona que era para él, su mundo.

—Naru.

El familiar llamado lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

— ¿Si `ttebayo?

Sasuke golpeó su cabeza suavemente.

—No te distraigas, Usuratonkachi. La cena.

Naruto infló los carrillos, marcados con aquellas cicatrices; secuelas del accidente.

—_Sasuke…_

**~O~**

Uchiha Sasuke no era una persona supersticiosa; para él, cosas como los presentimientos o las premoniciones eran puras supercherías.

Sin embargo, la siguiente mañana; en cuanto llegó a la jefatura de policía, algo le dijo que ese día no sería como cualquier otro.

Shizui, lo esperaba al abrigo de la sombra de un árbol.

—Sasuke —Su tono serio lo puso sobre alerta—. Fugaku-San te espera en su oficina.

¿Para qué demonios lo quería su padre?

Asintió con gravedad y se marchó.

Se detuvo al encontrarse con la puerta de cristal; su padre, un hombre y una mujer mayores esperaban con paciencia, sentados a la mesa de juntas.

Tocó dos veces y entró sin esperar respuestas.

Supo de inmediato que era lo que sucedía, al ver aquel hermoso pelo rubio, recogido en dos coletas de la dama.

**~O~**

Se marchó dando un portazo. Al demonio el trabajo, se marchaba de ahí.

—_Nuestro nieto._

¿Y acaso piensan que a _él _le importaba? ¿¡Después de _catorce _años!

_El hombre, grande a pesar de su edad, que se notaba en su largo pelo blanco extendió una fotografía. Ahí estaba Naruto en algunos años más, sonriendo y sosteniendo a una chica pelirroja._

_Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina._

Namikaze; el nombre de una gran empresa de exportación del vecino país del remolino.

—_Muy jóvenes._

Dijeron.

—_Demasiadas responsabilidades._

Claro.

—_Minato jamás quiso hacerse cargo de la empresa._

No lo dudo.

—_Ellos huyeron; lejos de las responsabilidades de verse al frente de la compañía._

No los culpo.

—_Los buscamos, durante tanto tiempo._

Se nota.

—_Solamente queremos una oportunidad para conocer a nuestro nieto._

Cuando la mujer –Tsunade, si no recordaba mal– Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con sus ojos castaños rogándole silenciosamente su ayuda, no pudo dejar de observar el colgante azul que pendía sobre su generoso escote.

—_El gemelo de esta joya pertenecía a mi hijo. Y a su vez, Minato se lo dio a Naruto._

Que aquella extraña nombrara a su hijo con tal facilidad le hizo ver que esto era _real _y que estaba _pasando._

La familia de Naruto había venido a buscarlo.

Por supuesto; Sasuke era legalmente el padre. Sin su consentimiento no podían hacer nada.

Golpeó el volante, casi hasta romperse la mano.

¡Y una mierda que iba a dejarlos acercarse a Naruto!

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

**Las divagaciones de K-RO**

_no pude evitarlo! Ya tenía el borrador hecho, originalmente era un one-shot, pero me di cuenta de que quedaría mejor si lo dividía y trataba de profundizarlo un poco más._

_De todas formas, este fic no durará mucho. Tres o cuatro capítulos (espero) pero no lo continuaré pronto. _

_Ahora si puedo decirlo. El OoC me sale hasta por las orejas en este fic. Sasuke es un celoso empedernido con Naru-Chan, y Naruto es un niño bueno, con tal de no causarle problemas a Sasuke. Intenté recordar mis clases de psicología y eso; en alguna parte leí que los niños adoptados constantemente se esfuerzan excesivamente por complacer a sus padres adoptivos. Pero claro, no es como si yo tuviera esa experiencia, solo estoy improvisando a ver que sale._

_Tal vez algunas situaciones les parezcan un poco inverosímiles; síganme el juego por favor._

_Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._


	2. Capítulo II

**Family**

**By K-RO**

**Capítulo II**

—

—

—En sus marcas. Listos. ¡Fuera!

Al sonido del silbato, Naruto dejó que sus pies volaran. Pronto tomó un paso constante al frente del pelotón de adolescentes que corrían también. A su lado; Gaara le seguía sin mucho esfuerzo. Naruto le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo mientras terminaban la primera vuelta a la cancha.

Nueve vueltas después –Gai-Sensei era un desconsiderado, definitivamente– a la larguísima pista de atletismo del instituto, el rubio y el pelirrojo terminaban el ejercicio con una notoria ventaja sobre sus compañeros. Aceptaron agradecidos la toalla que Hinata-chan les proporcionaba, y Naruto le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su prima.

— ¡Naruto-Kun y Gaara-San son tan impresionantes! —La chica de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro; cuyo asma no le permitía hacer ejercicio que la agotara, y tenía que conformarse con mirar a sus amigos correr y divertirse; lucía genuinamente sorprendida, a pesar de saber que sus amigos eran de los mejores atletas en la escuela.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa hasta hacer ver sus colmillos, dándole un aspecto predador y pícaro. Gaara; siempre más serio y correcto que su bullicioso amigo rubio, se limitó a frotar la toalla por su brillante pelo rojo, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento al cumplido.

Los tres jóvenes respiraron tranquilos cuando el silbato de su profesor de educación física anunció el término de la clase. Luego de un par de recomendaciones más –que incluían explotar la flor de la juventud– Gai-Sensei les permitió a los muchachos retirarse a los vestidores.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el edificio de segundo año, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la otra cancha, donde los alumnos del tercer año también tenían gimnasia. Desde la distancia; Neji lo observaba pesadamente.

Naruto volvió a sonreír un poco nervioso, reconociendo el mudo interrogatorio acerca del estado de salud de Hinata, para luego alzar su pulgar con ánimo.

El castaño pareció lo bastante satisfecho para regresar su atención al partido de beisbol que su grupo había organizado, mientras Naruto murmuraba cosas nada agradables acerca de su también primo ¡Hinata no era una muñequita de porcelana que necesitara constante supervisión! Neji era un exagerado.

Bufando molesto, sus ojos azules se enfocaron un poco más allá del punto donde habían estado. Fuera de los límites escolares, a la sombra de un cerezo; una mujer rubia, elegante y distinguida de lentes oscuros vigilaba insistentemente.

Naruto frunció el ceño; era el tercer día que notaba a la dama; siempre en el mismo sitio; observando el patio con sumo interés.

Naruto volvió a caminar hacia los vestidores; ser el hijo de un policía lo hacía desconfiado, tal vez era solo la madre de alguna pequeña de primer año, que en su timidez no podía dejar ir a su madre.

Tsunade se quitó los lentes cuando vio que el rubio se alejaba; sus ojos almendrados reflejando la dicha y las lagrimas mal contenidas de ver a la viva imagen de su tan amado hijo.

—Naruto —Murmuró, tomando entre sus manos la reja de malla y sujetándola con fuerza.

**~O~**

Naruto recibió el cuenco caliente con ramen; dio las gracias a Ayame, la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería; y tomó rumbo hacia fuera, donde los esperaban sus amigos. Cuando de nuevo notó el brillo del cabello dorado de la persona que había estado observando aquella mañana.

Impulsivo, como siempre; cambió un poco el rumbo para dirigirse hacia la mujer rubia, que aún se hallaba fuera del patio del colegio.

Pareció sorprenderse al ver que el adolescente se le acercaba decidido. Y a su vez, se acercó un poco más a la malla metálica.

—Señora —Naruto quiso parecer molesto, pero al tiempo le tendía una caja de jugo—. Si se queda ahí de pie todo el día, pensarán que es usted alguna contrabandista de niños, o una pervertida.

La cara colorada de la mujer y su gesto furico hizo que Naruto se carcajeara un poco.

— ¡Mocoso irreverente! ¿¡Pero que estupideces dices!

Cuando el jovencito pudo controlar un poco el hilarante ataque respondió —Yo solo digo lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa, chiquillo!

— ¡No soy un chiquillo, vieja! —Aseguró ofendido, apuntando a la mujer con su dedo índice de manera grosera.

La carcajada ronca y suave de la mujer le apaciguó el ánimo, y así ambos comenzaron a reír.

—La verdad —La dama comenzó, sacando su pañuelo para limpiarse las indiscretas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos grandes después del estallido de risas, y aún después de eso, siguió llorando un poco más, tal vez sus ojos eran sensibles y por eso usaba lentes—, es que no esperaba que alguien me notara tan fácilmente. Tienes talento niño.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Algún día seré jefe de policía y todos tendrán que respetarme! —Dijo, con una mirada fiera—. Yo protegeré a todos en esta ciudad.

La mujer rubia metió la mano entre la reja y revoloteó los cabellos dorados del niño.

—Ese es un gran sueño, muchacho. Esfuérzate mucho.

— ¡Claro que sí! No retirare mis palabras. Este es el camino que he elegido.

Naruto, contento, dio la vuelta para ir a almorzar con sus amigos, pero recordó algo que había olvidado preguntar.

—Oye, abuela. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sola, mirando?

—Oh, es solo que estoy vigilando a mi nieto. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quiero sorprenderlo.

— ¡Ah, genial! Pero ¿No sería mejor que le dijeras que estas aquí?

La dama negó lentamente con la cabeza —Es mejor así, quiero que sea sorpresa.

—Ah —Mencionó sin entender del todo—. Bueno, nos vemos abuela.

—Adiós —Murmuró cuando ya se había alejado—. Mi niño.

Naruto buscó a sus amigos entre la multitud uniformada. Sentados a la sombra del frondoso árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el patio, Gaara se encontraba junto a Hinata y Neji; este último cuestionaba preocupado sobre la salud de la chica que, completamente ruborizada, negaba suavemente sentir malestar y afirmaba tímidamente que el aire fresco le hacía bien. Naruto no podía condenar la actitud del mayor, no fue él quien había visto a Hinata en infinidad de ocasiones volverse roja para pasar luego al azul mientras intentaba hacer que algo de aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Naruto llegó lo suficientemente a tiempo para impedir continuar con el interrogatorio, que lejos de hacer sentir mejor a Hina, la hacía abochornarse profundamente, su precaria salud siempre la había hecho sentirse una molestia y un estorbo.

El rubio conocía a Neji y Hinata desde la infancia. Su familia; los Hyūga, era una distinguida dinastía de un antiguo linaje, incluso mas ancestral que el clan Uchiha, qué en sus inicios había derivado de una de las ramas del clan Hyūga; así que ambas familias estaban emparentadas a varios niveles, tanto en matrimonio como en sangre. Después se había unido a su pequeño circulo Gaara, un muchacho pelirrojo, serio y poco hablador, proveniente de la cuidad de Suna, cuando hace algunos años, se había mudado a Konoha en compañía de sus hermanos mayores.

El tiempo de descanso se le hizo corto entre bromas y conversaciones sinsentido, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases iniciaban de nuevo; se atragantó intentando terminar lo que le quedaba del tibio caldo de cerdo.

La verdad es que no tenía muchos deseos de entrar a clases, pero si quería entrar a la academia policiaca, tendría que mejorar su promedio y esforzarse. Quería llegar a ser un hombre de quién Sasuke pudiera estar orgulloso.

—Naruto, andando —El pelirrojo le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse. Mientras Neji y Hinata ya avanzaban a botar los envases utilizados.

—Bien —Neji, que tomaba distinto camino para dirigirse al edificio del tercer año, se despidió con la mano—. Naruto, Hinata-Sama. Diviértanse esta tarde.

—Sí. Neji-Niisan —La tímida niña lo observó marchar.

—Tanto como divertirnos… —El rubio farfulló.

— ¡Na-Naruto-Kun! —La muchacha intentó reclamar mientras caminaban—. Pero si es un festejo de tu familia.

Ya los tres menores se encontraban enfrente del salón designado a la siguiente clase de Hina.

—Si al menos fuera considerado parte de ella. Solo lo hago por Sasuke. Si ni siquiera Neji puede asistir por ser parte de la rama secundaria de tu familia. Ni hablemos de poder invitar a Gaara.

—Sí, bueno —Concedió, apenada—. Ya sabes cómo es Fugaku-Sama.

—Un hombre agrio y amargado.

— ¡Naruto-Kun!

—Vete a clase ya, Hinata —Gaara intervino—. Sabes que él tiene la razón.

La niña de pelo oscuro asintió —Lo siento, Gaara-San. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Ambos muchachos se encaminaron ahora hacia su siguiente clase, sin decir una sola palabra.

—El clan Uchiha es una mierda —El pelirrojo afirmó.

—Y me lo dices a mí.

**~O~**

Naruto se revolvió, incomodo en el exquisito yukata gris que llevaba desde hace un par de horas, a su lado; igual de elegante que él, enfundado en un amplio hakama negro, y un fino haori blanco bordado con el emblema del clan; Sasuke manejaba, igual de poco entusiasta en llegar.

Ese día se festejaba el aniversario de bodas de los padres de Sasuke, así que el moreno estaba obligado a asistir al evento, de igual manera la invitación era extensa al pequeño rubio, aunque ambos sabían que, al menos por parte del patriarca de los Uchiha, Naruto no era precisamente un invitado de honor.

Sasuke suspiró al llegar a la calle donde vivían la mayor parte de sus familiares, por ello era normalmente conocido como "El barrio Uchiha". Aparcó enfrente de la tradicional y opulenta construcción que era la casa principal del Clan. Y se quedó un instante en silencio, combatiendo la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero no podía hacerle eso a su madre y sus hermanos.

—Escúchame, Naruto —Comenzó, mientras recargaba la frente en el volante—. Será por poco tiempo. Pórtate bien y no hagas mucho escándalo. Nos marcharemos en cuanto acabemos la cena ¿vale?

Naruto, que jugueteaba nervioso con el cinturón de seguridad, asintió sin mucho ánimo, mientras abría la puerta y descendía del vehículo.

—Otōto, Naruto —La voz grave y profunda de Itachi los saludó mientras él mismo bajaba de su propio coche, estacionado un poco más hacia el frente. Del mismo, descendieron Shizui, Obito y Kakashi, todos ellos vestidos de la misma manera elegante para tan importante evento.

Contra su voluntad, Sasuke detuvo sus pasos para permitir a sus hermanos darles alcance. Obito, que a pesar de ser el mayor, se arrojó infantilmente contra el pequeño rubio, tomándolo de la cintura y dando vueltas en su eje, riendo de manera tonta.

— ¡Naru-Chan! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Si estas guapísimo!

Naruto, un poco mareado y sin una sandalia después de la efusiva muestra de afecto; recuperó su calzado.

—Obito-Nii. No hagas eso ¡Ya no soy un niño!

—Ma~ Ma~, Naruto-Kun. Pero si ni siquiera tienes quince años. _Eso _es ser un niño.

El pequeño rubio hizo morros de nuevo al molesto e irreverente –Pero acertado– comentario de Kakashi. Pero luego se recompuso al recordar en donde se encontraban y el estricto protocolo a seguir en la mansión Uchiha.

Irguiéndose recto; hizo una profunda reverencia a los hombres mayores enfrente suyo.

—Muy buenas tardes; Obito-Nii, Shizui-Nii e Itachi-Nii; Buenas tardes, Kakashi-Sensei.

Los adultos compartieron una sonrisa tensa ante el actuado formalismo que nada pegaba con el siempre sonriente e inquieto chiquillo.

Sasuke se adelantó. Tomando de los hombros a Naruto, dio un cabeceo de saludo y dio la vuelta para entrar.

Kakashi le retuvo del codo un momento.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Sasuke —El hombre de pelo gris; que jamás se tomaba nada en serio y vivía pegado a cierto libro de contenido erótico, no importando el tiempo ni el lugar, tenía la expresión más seria y adusta que le había visto en años.

Sasuke dio un discreto jalón al brazo que el hombre mayor sostenía.

—Aquí no. Primero debo ir a saludar a mi madre.

Cruzando el umbral del patio delantero, engalanado con las flores de cerezo que caían graciosamente, ambos caminaron hombro con hombro hacia la entrada principal.

A Naruto le encantaba el jardín de aquella casa. Años antes; cuando era muy pequeño, tenía recuerdos de corretear libre bajo la lluvia rosa de las flores de Sakura; no fue hasta después, cuando se dió cuenta de que no era bien recibido en aquella casa, que dejó de corretear en el jardín; limitándose a no separarse de Sasuke y esperar que la visita fuera lo más corta posible, todo con tal de no seguir sintiendo aquella opresiva atmosfera; ni las miradas frías; ni el silencioso desprecio.

Uchiha Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke; una mujer delicada y elegante; ataviada en su suave kimono de gala, se encontraba en la entrada dando la bienvenida a sus invitados. Su rostro de princesa, blanco y ovalado se iluminó de gusto al ver a sus niños; ya hombres de bien, hechos y derechos.

Con gráciles movimientos, casi bailando, se acerco; dándoles a todos un afectuoso y maternal beso en la frente, como cuando eran pequeños y alzaban los brazos para ser cargados.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Has estado trabajando demasiado? ¿Naruto-Chan va bien en el colegio? ¿Se alimentan de manera correcta? —Preguntó a Sasuke, genuinamente preocupada. De todos sus hijos, y por obvias razones, Sasuke era el más alejado a la vida familiar; no lo veía más de un puñado de veces al año y por ello sus visitas eran tan preciadas como el hijo prodigo que llegaba al hogar después de una larga ausencia.

Sasuke tomó la mano de su madre y besó su dorso. Agradeciendo la preocupación y abrazándola luego con fuerza.

Naruto rió de gusto al recibir su beso, quedándose helado después al divisar detrás de Mikoto-Sama al patriarca de la familia Uchiha.

Alto, de hombros anchos y mirada imponente; Uchiha Fugaku salió después de su esposa a recibir a los recién llegados, dio a todos un seco cabeceo por las felicitaciones recibidas, y llegó al lado de su esposa, con sus negros y serios ojos clavados en los grandes y azules del chaval.

—Sasuke —Fue todo el saludo que ofreció al menor de sus hijos; obviando al niño que le acompañaba, dio media vuelta para volver a entrar en la residencia—. Andando Mikoto, vamos adentro.

—Sí, cariño —Aceptó con sumisión, dándoles una encantadora sonrisa a sus niños al pasar junto a ellos.

En el salón principal, políticos y personalidades se encontraban ya departiendo. Naruto junto a Sasuke se acercaron a saludar al patriarca de la familia Hyūga, que se hallaba junto a sus hijas; Hinata y su hermana pequeña, Hanabi.

—Hiashi-Sama. Un placer saludarlo.

—Ah, Sasuke-Kun. Tanto tiempo sin verte. También a ti, Naruto-Kun.

— Hyūga-Sama —Saludo el pequeño con educación; la verdad es que el padre de su mejor amiga también le daba un poco de corte, su cara estirada parecía que se quebraría si tan solo intentaba sonreír, y sus ojos; los ojos claros y sin pupilas de los Hyūga, que parecía que lo veían todo y lo penetraban todo—.Hinata-Chan, Hanabi-Chan.

Las dos niñas hicieron iguales reverencias de saludo a Sasuke y Naruto, vestidas como muñequitas a juego en Kimonos del mismo color azul medianoche.

—Naruto-Niisan. Nee-San quiere ir a ver el jardín. Vamos —La pequeña Hannabi, que había heredado el carácter dominante de su padre, le tomó de la mano mientras caminaba y le guiaba afuera.

—Ah, pero espera ¡Hanabi-Chan! —El rubio intentó replicar, pidiendo permiso a Sasuke con la mirada. El moreno solamente hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que se marchara en compañía de las muchachas.

Sasuke se quedó un rato más conversando con Hiashi, cuando notó a Kakashi haciéndole señas de que le siguiera hacia el despacho de su padre. Extrañado, el moreno se disculpó con el hombre mayor y se dirigió allí.

—Kakashi ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

Hatake Kakashi; un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos azules, pelo plateado y aire cansado; era el amigo de la infancia de Obito-Aniki. Ya que el padre de este; Hatake Sakumo, había sido un policía veterano que sirvió junto al padre de Sasuke; el joven Kakashi había crecido junto a los hermanos –En realidad, de los cuatro; Obito, Shizui, Itachi y Sasuke; solamente los últimos dos eran hermanos de sangre; peo siendo que todos eran cercanos en edad y habían sido criados bajo la misma estricta educación del clan, en realidad todos se consideraban hermanos entre sí– y seguido los pasos de su padre; se había convertido en policía, y alcanzado un rango muy alto en poco tiempo gracias a sus habilidades natas.

Desafortunadamente, Kakashi había tenido que retirarse del servicio al perder un ojo en una redada. Actualmente trabajaba como investigador privado, y a menudo le ayudaba a sus hermanos en casos complicados.

El hombre de pelo gris indicó a Sasuke que se sentara en el escritorio de su padre, mientras él daba vueltas alrededor del despacho observando los libros. Kakashi era un lector insaciable y siempre estaba en la búsqueda de conocimiento.

—Mo~ Sasuke. ¿Fugaku-San no tendrá algún _Icha Icha Tactics_ aquí? Obito me ha prohibido traerlo y me aburro a morir con toda esa gente.

Hatake Kakashi también era un completo pervertido, ávido lector de la serie _Icha Icha Paradise_, y su versión Yaoi _Icha Icha Boys Love_.

Sasuke contuvo el impulso de azotar la cabeza plateada contra el escritorio, ya le parecía demasiado bello ver a Hatake sin ese libro repleto de pornografía que tenía el descaro de llamar _literatura._ No podía creer que un personaje así hubo sido alguna vez su modelo a seguir; Kakashi había sido tutor de Sasuke durante sus años de instituto, y a veces incluso le daba algunas clases a Naruto, era por ello el rubio le llamaba _Kakashi-Sensei._

Aguzó los ojos oscuros, mirando al mayor de manera amenazante —Kakashi…

El mencionado bailoteó felizmente alrededor Sasuke, su único ojo azul brillando de ilusión mientras le contaba a su antaño joven pupilo acerca de su más nueva adquisición de libros _Icha Icha_

—… e incluso logre que Jiraiya-Sama, su escritor, me diera una cita. Es un hombre que ha viajado muchísimo y conversamos largo rato, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Sasuke volteó el rostro groseramente, evitando mirar a Kakashi de frente para disminuir sus ansias de asesinato; era un delito después de todo, y él era policía.

Kakashi se sentó en la silla de su padre, enfrente de Sasuke, apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos sosteniendo su mentón.

—Cuando llegamos al tema de nuestras vidas personales. Le mencione que era uno de los más reconocidos detectives privados de Konoha… pareció muy interesado, y me dijo que desde hacia tiempo él y su esposa estaban en la búsqueda de alguién y esperaba que pudiera brindarle ayuda.

Sasuke pudo sentir como su respiración se hacía superficial y veloz; sus manos se tornaron heladas y húmedas ante la plática que Kakashi le contaba de manera aparentemente tan casual, pero que encerraba la certeza de una nefasta noticia.

—Y entonces me mostró una fotografía… supongo que sabes de que estoy hablando, Sasuke.

—Fuiste tú —Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta queriendo salir todas al mismo tiempo. La furia, y decepción no le dejaban pensar con claridad y ordenar las ideas— ¿Tu trajiste a esas personas aquí?

—Esa gente ha estado buscando a Naruto por años, fue una casualidad que yo…

— ¡Y una mierda! —Estalló

—Quise decírtelo antes pero…

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Sasuke! —Le reprendió, como cuando era aun un adolescente inquieto que quería llamar la atención.

El pelinegro cerró la boca y tomó aire profundamente— ¿Los presentaste con mi padre? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—No. Los guie hacia el cuartel de la policía militar en Konoha. Que se hayan cruzado con Fugaku-San es mera casualidad.

Sasuke golpeó el escritorio con el puño —Contigo no existen _casualidades _Kakashi.

El hombre de pelo claro se puso de pie y se inclino hacia el menor —Por qué sabía que tu reacción no iba a ser la mejor fue que decidí llevarlos a la jefatura antes que contigo directamente, se lo dije a Itachi y el estuvo de acuerdo.

Y entonces recordó

— _¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto-Kun? ¿No está molesto contigo por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo?_

Demoniosdemoniosdemonios. Itachi había tratado de decírselo.

— ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a mi padre?

Kakashi suspiró, cansado y se dejo caer de nuevo en el mueble —Por qué él es el único que, llegado el momento, podría _obligarte _a recibir a esas personas.

—No lo haré.

—Esta gente ha sido muy paciente, está esperando a que les abras la puerta por propia voluntad y llevar todo en buenos términos. Conocer a Naruto y visitarlo como sus abuelos que son. Pero lo que estás haciendo los está orillando a tomar otras medidas. Si bien es cierto que el clan Uchiha es muy poderoso, los Namikaze no se quedan atrás. Y tú no quieres ver a nuestro pequeño colibrí encerrado en una batalla legal ¿cierto?

Sin saber que responder, Sasuke se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Sasuke —Kakashi habló antes de que saliera—. La verdad es que estoy tratando de manejar este caso como cualquier otro. Pero no puedo, porque quiero a aquel bullicioso mocoso como si fuera mi hermano pequeño. Y por eso, quiero que él sea feliz, así que hazte la pregunta ¿Qué es en realidad lo mejor para Naruto?

El azote de la puerta fue su única contestación.

—Yare~ yare~.Tan posesivo como siempre —Habló a la nada— ¿No es así, Sasu-Chan?

Se tomó un par de segundos para tomar aire, y se dirigió hacia el jardín donde sabía que podía encontrar a Naruto. Necesitaba irse ya y pensar**. **Pensar que iba a hacer ahora.

Lo encontró, retozando entre las margaritas de su madre junto a las hermanas Hyūga. El jovencito al verlo, se puso inmediatamente de pie, ruborizado y quitándose las diminutas flores blancas que Hannabi le había trenzado entre el cabello.

—Ah, Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que… —Pero no termino de formular la pregunta ante el talante sombrío que portaba su tutor— ¿Pasa algo?

Le tomo de la mano y haló de él —Vámonos. Despídete de mamá y vamos a casa.

Naruto se quedó con el reclamo en la boca, simplemente asintió y siguió a Sasuke adentro de la mansión.

**~O~**

Sasuke se arrodilló, abrió las diminutas puertas del altar familiar y encendió el incienso y las blancas velas que había preparado previamente. A diferencia de otros altares; no había fotografías, ni recuerdos engalanados con blancos crisantemos. A cambio, ahí se encontraban dos jarrones plateados y una pequeña placa de madera que rezaba.

_En su memoria. Que sus almas descansen en paz. _

_U. Naruto y U. Sasuke_

El moreno iba a ese sitio a meditar, a rezar y dar gracias a los padres de Naruto por haber cuidado tanto a ese diminuto pedazo de sol, que ahora estaba a su cuidado.

Recordó como juntaba las regordetas manitas haciendo oración, y le obligaba a quedarse quieto entre sus piernas, cuando Naruto no era más que una diminuta bolita amarilla.

"Mírenlo" pensaba, mientras el niño balbuceaba incomprensiblemente y le miraba con sus encantadores ojos azules "Crece fuerte y sano; generoso y bueno. Es mi orgullo y el suyo. No podría pedir más."

—Sasuke —Naruto calló al entrar a la habitación, se arrodilló al lado del moreno y junto sus manos diciendo una pequeña plegaria, luego encogió sus manos en su regazo y preguntó— ¿Sucede algo? Has estado raro desde hace días.

Y Naruto lo miró, con sus encantadores ojos azules; su pequeña bolita amarilla había crecido y se había convertido en un muchacho de bien, tan lozano, tan guapo, tan querido.

Todo lo que quería en el mundo era hacerlo feliz.

Y si para eso…

—Dime, Naru.

— ¿Si?

Uchiha Sasuke se tomó un segundo para observarlo todo tal y como estaba; su casa en plácido silencio; ambos, juntos y solos en el mundo; sin clan a quien rendirle cuentas; sin hermanos como paredes inalcanzables; sin complejos de alcanzar la perfección y sin culpas de rupturas familiares. Porque después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya nada sería igual.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer a tus abuelos?

—

**TBC**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Hello Minna-San! Aquí reportándose su irresponsable-y-sin-talento-escritora-favorita._

_Si, ya. Tanto como favorita… pues va a ser que no. Déjenme._

_**Este es el camino que he elegido. **__Es lo mejor que pude hacer en sustitución a __**Este es mi camino del shinobi. **__Uff intente hacerlo lo más parecido posible. Quéjense si quieren._

_La última escena salió bastante improvisada. Tenía la idea general pero no sabía cómo hacerla específicamente. De todas formas hare un par de observaciones aquí. En Japón no es común enterrar a sus familiares [falta de espacio] tener un terreno en un cementerio es increíblemente costoso, así que generalmente se recurre a la incineración, y las cenizas son resguardadas con todo el respeto en altares especiales con flores y fotografías y recuerdos del difunto, la decoración generalmente es blanca. Así que ya saben que es exactamente aquellos dos jarrones, y la falta de fotografías._

_No pensé que terminaría amando tanto Family; si el pobrecillo nació porque no tenía nada que hacer ¡Y además, parece telenovela barata rosa!_

_Nota de K-RO: dejar de leer novelas baratas rosas a escondidas ¡Me hacen mal, sin duda! [Nota a mis lectores: si repiten que K-RO lee novelas baratas rosas, lo negare bajo juramento ¬¬]_

_Pero ya en serio, realmente disfrute bastante escribirlo [Pero, Hey. El principio del Fanfiction es divertirse y entretener a nuestros amables lectores ¿ne?]Aunque me dedique a divagar y dar vueltas sobre lo mismo y repetirme una y otra vez en este capítulo, tal vez resulte demasiado redundante [o aburrido] así que tanto como entretenidos…_

_Pero bueno. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como a mí me gusto hacerlo._

_Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es mucho muy apreciada_

_**K-RO**_

"_**Algún día el Yaoi dominará el mundo… o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero"**_


End file.
